Glowing Moon
by NekoLover26
Summary: When Yoite's family moves to Scotland. He wasn't expecting his younger sister's fantasy to be real or that it would tumble into his room at night. What happens when the King of all Vampires enter your bedroom? Not just that. What if said Vampire somehow makes you mate with him "Seriously. I don't understand what mating is." Rated M for sex. Read inside for more warnings
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone. This is a**_**_ctually_** _**based on the movie, Little Vampire. I was orignally going to make a TonyXRudolph. But thought, naaa. Lets make my favourite**_ _**c**__**ouple of all time. **_

_**MiharuXYoite. **_

**_Warnings:_**

_**Rated M**_

_**Sexual Content**_

_**MiharuxYoite**_

_**Adult language**_

_**Other then that. Enjoy. Even thought it's probably terrible. But still **_

_**Enjoy and review**_

* * *

Chapter 1

I stared blankly out the window of my families dark green SUV car. I rested my arms gently on my lap as my younger sister harshly throw her bag on the backseat next to me. I'm the oldest, but yet I like to sit in the back, perhaps it was because I'm sick and I feel safer here, then the front.

My little sister grunts, she sits in the front chair and cross her arms. Her long raven hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She was dressed in a simple, blue sailor dress. She glares out the window as our mother, Sakura climes into the driving set.

We get most of our looks from our mother. She has long curly black hair and pale skin. I look so much like her that I sometimes get confused for a woman then a man, thought, it doesn't exactly matter, I'm either.

Mother calls me special. I was born with both sexs.

"Sweetheart. Hina. Please don't make this difficult." Mother said softly to my sister, who grunts again and ignores her. Hina is a nickname we call her, her full name is Hinata.

Ever since our mum had told us we're moving. Hinata have been giving her the silent treatment. Looking from the corner of my eye, I saw the girl's expression in the mirror, Hinata looks so angry.

We're moving to Scotland.

Sighing, I leaned forward and quickly took my medication. I get sick on the road because of my condition, I have heart cancer and there is a high chance that I could have a heart attack without the medication. Once I took them, I gently let myself slid back into the chair and closed my eyes, I snuggled into it and let my weak body melt into it as best as it could.

When I reopened my eyes, I had found that mother was out of the car. She had the boot open, groaning I leaned forward and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I then turned to look at Hinata. She two is standing outside the car, the door was closed and she is leaning against it, playing her PSP.

Titling my head, I turned my attention too my right and noticed we were outside the airport. Sucking in some breath, I unbuckled my belt and climbed out the car. I walked towards Sakura, who had just pulled out a couple of bags "Is there anything I can help with, Mum?"

Sakura looks up, she whips her hair from her face and smiles "It's alright Yoite. Why don't you and your sister go get the tickets. I've already ordered them under our family name."

Nodding in understanding, I turned to Hinata. Well, we did only have three bags, looking back at Mum one last time I walked over to the short, dark head girl.

Hinata looks up at me, her nose wiggles and lips twitched "What do you think about moving to Scotland?" She asks, pushing herself from the car and followed after me, she had placed her PSP into her shoulder bag.

Looking back at her, I smiled softly "I'm not sure. I never went to school because of my condition, so I didn't have a lot of friends." I said, my voice low, barely above a whisper, I could never get it higher then that, believe me. I've tried and failed.

Hinata titles her head, her hair bounces "But Yoite. Scotland has vampires."

Blinking, we slowed to a stop in a small line for the tickets. I looked back down at the girl "Vampires? In Scotland?" I repeated, I've never heard that before.

"Yes. Kikyo says Scotland is the hot plate for them." Hinata nodded, her ponytail wiggled softly.

Kikyo was Hinata's best friend, they grow up together. Saying Hinata is heartbroken after finding out we're moving is a understatement "Well? Do they have Scottish accents too?"

Hinata pouted and crossed her arms, she looks at her feet "I never thought about that." She muttered in thought.

Chuckling, I stepped up to the woman behind the counter and asked for the tickets. I then looked back at Hinata "Well. They do live in Scotland."

Hinata's eyes widen a little "I suppose that would make sense." She smiles and nods her head "Yes. They have Scottish accents. But I still don't want to live there. What if one comes into our home and eats us?"

I took the tickets from the amused woman and nodded in thanks and turned to look at Hinata "Yeah. We better get garlic on the windows." I teased, watching as the girl's face pales.

"Yoite. Hinata." Mum called, we turned our heads to the woman standing by a stairwell. She had the bags clipped around her, most of them were shoulder bags "Come on guys. Our flight will be lifting for take off soon."

"Okay." I nodded and lead the girl over to her. I smiled at Mum and followed her up the steps to our platform.

Hinata trailed behind us, arms crossed, muttering under her breath annoyed. She was like that until we got onto the plane and she soon fell asleep.

~#~#~

Hinata shakes, her eyes wide. We stood at the bottom of a small hill, a pair of old iron gates stood in front of us. Behind the gates standing tall and proud is a tall, castle like building. The bricks were a dark colour with green moles sticking out from the cracks.

"…T-This is a house were vampires live.." Hinata shrieked, waving her hands around when Mum walked past her to the gates. Humming, I followed after her and pulled them open, letting mother in first.

Hinata let out another squeal about being leaved behind and raced after us. She pocks her head into the building and looks around, she sniffles and steps in. Her blue eyes snaps up to look at the walls.

I walked in after Mum had disappeared into the kitchen "So? Did I do good?" She called, pocking her head from the kitchen door, eyeing us. I smiled at her and nodded while Hinata shakes her head.

"But Mum. Vampires."

Mum rolls her eyes and disappears back into the kitchen. I looked at Hinata and smiled a little more "Better get on that garlic." I joked, but it seemed Hinata took it to heart and legged it up the stairs. I now notice the staircase was huge, it seemed to be engraved into the wall and at same time pouring out at us. The ceiling loomed high above us with an old wooden chancellery that was lighted by candle sticks.

"Very interesting." I muttered before I heard a loud shriek up stairs.

Mum chuckles as she walks up next to me and looked up the steps "Looks like Hinata has found her room."

Nodding my head in agreement, I looked at Sakura "She's probably picked out the biggest room." I smiled, watching as Sakura laughs and suddenly runs her hand through my hair. She swipes my hair out of my eyes and kisses my forehead.

"How are you feeling? A little woozy?"

Shaking my head, I looked back up the staircase "I feel fine. I'm going to go pick out from Hinata's left over's." I chuckled and quickly began to walk up the steps. I had to stop and breath softly, I got a little dizzy from moving to fast, but nothing that I don't get all the time. After a couple of seconds, it wore off and I kept on moving up the steps.

"Mum." Hinata suddenly called, I see her rush towards the banister and peek over "Can we get same garlic next time we go shopping?"

~#~#~

First day. Home alone is interesting. I decided to explore the house. Mum had taken Hinata to school, before she headed off to work. She's working for a man named Hattori, she is deigning his new golf course.

So, yes. I was home alone. Sakura had left me the house keys so I had unlocked many doors and explored the dusty rooms. The walls had spider webs and such. I half expect something to jump out and yell "BOO!" But all in all, it wasn't very exciting, just a few things left from preview owners, nothing to fancy.

Right now? I'm sitting at the table in the kitchen, it's almost nightfall. I've just taken my medication when Hinata appeared "How was your first day?" She slammed the front door and charged up the stairs to her bed room "Is she okay?" I asked, pushing myself up and walking toward Sakura. I took one of the shopping bags.

The woman then gently hugged me "Sorry we're late. We had to go shopping after, but we pumped into Hattori and he invited me to his party." She then looks up the stair case and sighs "I got a phone call. Hinata start talking about vampires in school." She sighed and placed the bags onto the table "Her teacher called me. It didn't sit well with the other students."

Rolling my eyes, I nodded in understanding. Kids these days wasn't very nice, I understand why she's acting like this. She must have been made a target.

Smiling at Mum, I turned and grabbed an old golf set that I had found "I'll go talk to her." I said and quickly disappeared out the room, I made sure that I didn't go too fast this time.

Peeking into Hinata's bedroom, I noticed she was sitting at her desk in front of the window. She leaned over, a stack of paper on the table, a pen in her hand. She was drawing again, Hinata loves to draw. Nodding, I placed the golf ball down, I chuckled at the small garlic hanging from the window. Pulling out a golf stick and held it out.

Eyeing the girl, I gently tapped the ball and watched it as the ball rolled across the wooden floor. It bounced against Hinata's foot, making the girl jump and look over her shoulder.

Hinata grinned widely at me "A golf club." She squealed, watching as I walked towards her. I held out the gold set and watched as she took it and scanned over it before she looked back up at me.

Smiling, I leaned forward "Did you know that Golf was actually invited in Scotland." I said. I blinked in confusion as Hinata's expression dropped.

"But there's no one to play with." She whispered sadly, looking down.

I stared at her "But that's the beauty of golf. You don't always need somebody to play with." I explained softly, my eyes dipped to the paper on the desk.

Hinata turned around to look at them and began to sketch once more "But I want somebody to play with."

"..Then…Teach me and I'll play." I said knowing Hinata liked to play golf. She used to play with our Dad before he had past on.

It seemed as if Hinata considered this, but then she looks back up from the paper "But Mum will never allow you to leave the house. It's bad for your condition. She says it was a miracle that nothing happen to you on the way here."

Sighing, I turned my head, I know what she means. Mum never lets me leave any building, she was afraid that I would catch something. Even after the doctors said I'd be fine, the worse I could get on a windy day is a mild cold.

But she makes me wear this hat, turtle neck sweater around the house, when it's _raining outside_.

Hinata looked away, she turned her attention back to the paper. She began to draw, I peeked over her shoulder and titled my head, picking up one of the pictures I scanned it just as Sakura walked into the room.

Mum walks in, she is dressed in a long, strapped dress. It is black and sparkly, her hair has been straighten. The woman smiles at us "Babysitter down stairs." She said. I almost snorted. I'm almost 15 years old and apparently, I'm not old enough to baby-sit Hinata.

Mum quickly kisses my cheek, she turns her attention to Hinata's drawing in my hand "Well. Look at those. I didn't know you could draw." She spoke, taking the picture and looked down at the others, she gently places her arm around Hinata's shoulders "Those are great. You can draw amazing."

I nodded in agreement, looking at the pictures again, I chuckled. Ever picture was of vampires. Hinata may be scared of them, but she's also obsessed with them "If you want to draw something really cool draw me a picture of Tiger Woods." I said, joking.

Sakura laughs, she kisses Hinata on the cheek "Now look. I want you in bed by 8. And don't give yourself any nightmares." She smiled, pushing herself up. She looks at me and kisses me on the cheek again "And you. I want you in bed by half pass ten. Window _closed_."

"Aww. 8 really?" Hinata moans, she taps her fingers on her paper and pouts again.

Mum laughs loudly "Yes and no later." She smiles and walks to the door. I quickly followed after, I looked back at Hinata once last time before walking down the steps.

I looked at our babysitter. She is a older woman with blonde hair held up in a small ponytail, she had a pair of glasses and was dressed in a button up white shirt with a black skirt "Hello. Yoite right?" She asks, walking towards me. She smiles at me and titles her head, her voice thick with a Scottish accent.

"H-Hai." I nodded, looking to the side shyly. What? I'm not good with new people.

The girl held out her hand "I'm Kazuho." She smiled brightly and shakes hands with mine, she had a questioning expression as she glanced down at my ripped up hands.

I have ripped up hands, because I had an accident when I was younger. It was the course of my heart problem, this also coursed my hands to be scarred for live. Blushing, I dropped my hands and tugged my long sleeves over them to hide them from sight.

Mum smiled at us "I'm on my way." She said and called up to Hinata that she was leaving.

"Don't let the vampires bite!" Hinata yelled back

"Vampires?"

"Don't ask."

~#~#~

Kazuho claps her hands, she walks into Hinata's room. I trailed behind, I was bored, so I decided to help Kazuho out "Hinata! It's time to take yer bath."

Hinata blinks and stares blankly at the woman, she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing at her thick accent, she blushes and nods "Okay." She smiles, giggling lightly and jumps to her feet. She takes the towel from Kazuho's hands and runs towards the bathroom were the hot bath is waiting.

Kazuho chuckles and turns to me, she smiles "Well. Do you want to come and watch this Vampire film with me?"

How very appropriate, Vampires. Humming, I nodded and followed the woman down stairs. She popped the DVD on while I exited into the kitchen to get popcorn.

When I came back out, with the newly cooked popcorn, I noticed Kazuho had gone up stairs. She was obviously putting Hinata to bed, if Hinata saw this movie, she'd be scarred for live.

"Good Good. Children like her have to go to bed at a decent time so they can be fresh for a day of school." Kazuho chuckled, walking down the steps. She smiles at me and starts the video.

Poor Hinata. Don't remind her. It's full of judgemental pricks.

~#~#~

Laughing to myself. I took my last medication of the day and walked to my bedroom, with a soft 'goodnight' I disappeared into the room, closing the door behind me.

Sitting on my bed, I tugged my sleeves up and gazed down at my hands, they were almost black, it scared me sometimes to think this happen because I wasn't careful. I should of listened to the adults and maybe, just maybe this wouldn't of happen.

Sighing, I pushed myself back up and began to change from my clothes into my pyjamas. I then preceded to walk towards the light-switch by my door. Once I switched the lights off, I turned back around and quickly switched on my lamp. I suddenly felt a soft breeze, turning I chuckled at the open window "Better close that or Mum will throw a fit."

Moving towards the window, I reached out to tug it closed. Suddenly I heard a strange, dark and twisted shriek. Snapping my head up, I gasped, eyes wide as something small and black zipped straight at me, I barely missed it as I ducked.

I felt it hurl over my head, my arms shot over my head. After a couple of seconds, I slowly turned around and scanned my room for something small and black. My room is fairly big, it had a fireplace in the corner and a small hole in the ceiling. It could be hiding in either one.

Slowly, I tip-toed across the room. If I turned the lights on, maybe I'll scare it out. I reached out to the switch when suddenly a bright flash of light, flickered from my fireplace.

Well, you know that saying, right? Curiosity killed the cat.

I crept towards the fireplace and peeked in, there in the corner was a boy. No older then 16, 17 years old. The boy had messy, almost bed like pitch black hair, that stood out of his incredible pale skin. He was dressed in a strange, old Victorian jacket over a long old, cotton white shirt and black leaver pants that had lace down the sides.

But the thing that confused me is the small furry, black nose. It wasn't like anything I had seen before. Almost like he had noticed, the boy raised his arm and popped himself on the back of the head, making his nose transform into a normal pale skinned human nose.

The boy slowly lifts his head, I gulp as I meet ruby red eyes. They stared at me blankly, his eyes swipe side to side before they stopped on me and hissed "Your human."

Blinking, I nodded "A-Ano. Isn't e-everyone?"

A soft chuckle escaped the boy "Not exactly." He purred and suddenly lunched onto his feet. I fell backward, I whimpered at the feeling of my back hitting the ground, it hurt. The boy sniffs me and sneers "Your full of blood."

My eyes widen, his mouth opens and I see two long, pure white fangs "Get Of!" I cried loudly, pushing the boy of. Surprisely, it was easy to push him off. I thought Vampires had super strength or something like that.

"I-I'm going to keep it t-that way." I said, my voice, like normal barely above a whisper. I spun around and began towards my door when suddenly the boy was on the door, upside down.

Strangely, It reminded me so much of Spiderman.

I quickly leaped back, my back against the wall on the other side of the room. I stared blankly at the boy.

The pitch head boy blinks a couples times, he suddenly looks as if he'll be sick and then he literally fell straight of the door with a thump. I just hope Kazuho doesn't decided to come up to check on me.

Slowly, I fell to the ground and watches the boy. He lays on the ground unmoving, demeaning it safe. I slowly crawled across the floor, until I was above the boy. His eyes are closed, but his mouth is open and it looked like he was trying to gasp for breath, but I know better. Vampires don't breathe.

Should of listened to Hinata and put garlic on my window too.

"A-Are you a-alright?" I whispered, moving my hand forward and poked the boy in the cheek. I watched as he flinched a little and opened his eyes, his eyes glowed brightly red. He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up, his body shaked in pain and shuddered. I noticed his skin glowed a snowy white.

"Why.." The boy began, he licks his lips and tried to speak again "Why aren't you running? Any normal human would of."

Blinking, I looked to the side in thought "That's s-something I'd like t-to know too."

The boy suddenly lets out a breathless laugh. He then preceded to stand up, his legs shakes and he almost falls straight back down, but I quickly stand up and catches him "Um. A-Ano. You c-can't even walk."

The pitch head boy grunts, he shakes his head. He is hesitated before he speaks "W-Who needs to walk?"

"Ano. D-Doesn't everyone?"

"When I c-could fly!" He said, strangely, I noticed his voice was smooth and gentle. The boy suddenly lunched from my arms, he runs towards the window and leaps out.

I gasped and rushed after him, I pocked my head out and looked down. Expecting the boy to be on the ground, but when I looked up. The boy is hovering in mid-air, I wanted to wave my arm underneath him, but didn't as he suddenly waved his hands furiously and fell straight down.

"That's what I expected. I suppose Elphaba from wicked can only defy gravity.."

Sighing, I quickly turned back to my room and speed walked out the room. I stopped in the staircase and held my head. Moving to fast. After it had gone, I kept on walking. Glancing into the living room, I noticed Kazuho is watching another horror moving. My eyes flickered up at the clock and noted it was half past 10. Gulping, I looked down and walked as quietly as I could, towards the backdoor.

I run around towards the place my window is above it. I slightly begged that the boy was gone, but as I got closer, I saw the boy face first in the wet grass, nuzzling his face, arms and legs. Kneeling next to him, I gently slipped my fingers underneath his shoulders and struggled to pull him up. What? I'm sick.

Once I had the boy sitting up, I stared at the boy gently "Are you alright?"

"Do I look it?" The boy growled, he hitched a little and grunted again.

Pouting, I shaked my head "You know. Must people would be grateful somebody wants to help."

"You know most people would off been going for the hills, by now." The pitch head boy snapped back, still struggling to breathe. Again it's wired, cause he's like. Dead.

Rolling my eyes, I snort "Well. I'm not like most people. Obviously."

"Obviously." The boy sneered, rubbing his face.

I was about to speak when suddenly the boy lunched forward, he nuzzled my chest. I froze in confusition, I was about to ask when suddenly a truck rolled past. The truck was huge, with many different spot lights that rolled over the place. I then noticed the boy is using me to shielded himself from the light.

Once the truck had rolled on by, the boy leaned back and stared at were the truck was. After a few seconds the boy turns back to look up at me "Do…Do you know were I c-can get a cow?"

"Milk?" I asked, pouting a little more "I think we have a milk box inside." I said and began to move to get one when suddenly the boy grabs my arm tightly and shakes his head.

"N-No." He gasps, he licks his bottom lip "Not Milk. Cow. I-I need a c-cow."

"A cow.." I repeated, staring at him "And you said I am a wired human." I smiled and stood up. I think there's a farm down the hill, I'm pretty sure we drove past it on the way here "Wait here."

"Like I can g-go anywhere." The boy mumbled softly, he licks his lips and looks like he is struggling to breathe once more.

Sighing, I shake my head and quickly exited towards our shed. I know for a fact, Hinata's old red wagon is in there. It may be a little hard, but I'm pretty sure if I try hard enough, I could bring up the small strength I have to pull him along.

Tugging it along, I made my way back towards the pale pitch black head boy. Who looks up as I stopped by him, he eyed the wagon and back up at me "What? It's t-the only thing I could find." I shrugged and helped the boy into the small wagon. He snorted at how small it was, but never the less curled up to fit in.

Swallowing. I gripped the handle and began to pull it out the gates.

"Am I too heavy for you?" Suddenly that voice asked. Looking over my shoulder I frowned in confusion "We are quite far from the building and your breathing heavily."

Smiling, I glanced back the road "I'm fine. I-I have this heart condition is all. I'm not used to being outside."

It was quiet for awhile before the boy spoke up again "What about your hands?"

Blinking, I looked back at him. I noticed my sleeve is raised up, showing my messy skin to the boy "It was an accident. When I w-was younger, I ignored my D-Dad and decided t-to play with the oven. It's what caused my heart problem as well as scarring my hands." I shrugged and sighed in relief as the farm came into view.

Suddenly I fell two pairs of ice like hands touch my hand, looking back slightly I watched as the boy gently traced my hand. Brushing it, I let him explore my hand, I turned back around and began to pull him into the cow barn.

He never let go of my hand, in fact. When I used my other hand to move the boy, he quickly grasped that one two. I gently lead him towards the closest cow and jumped in surprise when the pitch head boy disappeared behind the cow, I could hear the suddenly loud slurping sounds.

"T-That's….gross.." I muttered and shakes my head. Turning towards the barn doors "I'm going to g-go wait outside." I muttered and quickly leaved the door.

I breathed softly as I stood outside. I looked around, it's really beautiful out here. Smiling softly, I eyed the flowers on the other side of the road, looking around to make sure no cars, I walked straight across and leaned down to the flowers.

Turning back around when suddenly I heard a loud sound. Eyeing around myself. I gasped, eyes wide when a truck suddenly made it's self known. The car lit up with lights and began to make soft sounds and it roll towards me like a predator. My legs wouldn't move, they were stuck to the ground.

I stared as the truck grow closer and closer to me. My legs shakes and my knees buckled.

"Shut your eyes!" A voice yelled over the trucks sound. I did as I was told and crashed my eyes closed as a pair of familiar, ice cold arms wrapped around me and suddenly I was ripped from the ground, the ground underneath my feet is lost and I felt air slash around me. The next thing I knew, I felt something rubbery and smooth under me.

"You can open you eyes now." I heard the same voice whisper gently. Gulping, I let my eyes slip open and gasped. My eyes widen once again and looked around.

"B-Blimp?" I muttered, I was now. Unbelievably I am on a blimp, it was high above the small town, I now lived in. Turning my head, I looked at the boy, he was looking up at the moon before he slowly lowered his head to look at me "Green?"

After I noticed what I said, I blushed brightly "Err…Um…I.."

Suddenly the boy chuckles and puts his finger on my lips "When Vampires are hungry, their eyes go a burning red colour. Once that hunger has been filled, it goes back to the originally colour. Mine is green."

Blinking, I leaned back and nodded with a smile.

The boy grins, his fangs pocks out of his lips "I'm Miharu. Thank you for helping me."

I smiled even brighter at him "Miharu? My name is Yoite. Your welcome. And thank _you_ for helping _me_."

Miharu laughs, he looks ahead and nods his head. It's silent for a while. We say nothing as we stare at the moon, it's nice. It isn't like that really awkward silent, this silences is peaceful.

"Yoite.." Miharu speaks after awhile. Turning back around, I title my head and opened my mouth to speak when the boy suddenly leaned forward and captures my mouth with his.

I freeze. This is my first kiss. My first kiss is with a vampire, who knew. Miharu pulls back, his green eyes glows in the moonlight before he suddenly leans forward and recaptures his lips with my own, only this time he gently licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I shiver and after a few seconds I opened my mouth and let the other slip his tongue into my mouth. It feels strange, almost foreign. I whimper, Miharu's tongue cold as he traces around my mouth. After a while Miharu leans back, a trail of drool is attached from my mouth to his.

Miharu smirks and he whips his mouth, he chuckles "I can hear your heart." He smiles and resting his hand onto my chest "It feels nice."

Blushing, I rolled my head to the side and tap my fingers against the blimp when suddenly Miharu leans forward and gently licks my neck. I gasp, my back arched and I gasp as the other gently laid me back against the rubber.

I looked up at Miharu. He was on all fours above me "I-I.." I tried to speak, but my heads all fuzzy and the boy gently runs his finger down my front, stopping to circle the buttons of my pyjama shirt.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Miharu whispers, with one finger he unbutton the buttons and leaned forward and he licked my neck and down my chest "I-I..I want to mate with you."

My breath hitched. I looked to the side "M-Mate. What's m-mating?" I asked, trying to think, but failed when the boy suddenly latched onto my nipples.

Miharu laughs and licks the nub, he runs around it and rolls his tongue across it before he leaned back. Straddling my waste, he looks down at me. The moon right behind him, I noticed then it was a fall moon, how strange.

"Mating is like dating for Vampires. Only it's permanent." He smiles, gently rocking his hips forward and backward.

I gasped and twitches. It feels so good, my body flinches as he re-places himself on me and pulls me back into a kiss. Once Miharu pulls back, he quickly tugs off his Victorian jacket and then rids himself of his laced shirt. I gaped at his pale skin, it's milky and reminds me of frost.

Suddenly I feel cold fingers trace certain places on my chest. My eyes snapped down and I try to push Miharu's hands away as I remembered what's on my chest and shoulders.

"It's alright. I don't care what's on your skin." Miharu smiles, he leans down and licks the marks. I have more scars on my chest and shoulders, my skin is tainted a little black. Miharu chuckles again "Your heart is thumping loudly again. Do you like this?"

Blushing, I breath softly and my back arched "I-I…" I shake my head. It's so foggy and dizzy. I don't understand.

Suddenly I fell a ice cold hand on my thigh. I freeze as I remember what's between my legs. Reaching out, I grasp the boys wrist and struggled to pull it away "S-Stop. M-Miharu. You don't u-understand."

Miharu stays quietly. His glowing green eyes flickers and he leans straight between my legs, he pushes them open and places his nose right in the tend on my pyjama pants, he sniffs.

I freeze. I feel panic melt through my body. I try to look away but I couldn't. I looked back at the vampire and swallowed as the boy looks up. His eyes flashes and leans back "I smell both."

Flushing, I duck my head and bit my bottom lip. He smells both? I sniff and look to the side "I-I.." I did. I tried to explain by failed. I couldn't make any words come out, any that would make sense anyway.

Miharu stared at me blankly. He suddenly smiles and gently rubs me right between my legs "I understand." He spoke gently and leaned forward. He places butterfly kisses across my body. I shiver at the feeling and whimper "Your hearts beating faster Yoite."

Blushing brightly, I look down at Miharu. He looks up at me and purrs and nuzzles my chest, his fingers crept down my stomach, it traces around my waste band and smiles "You ready?" He asked, dipping his fingers into the band and back out again.

Gasping, I looked up at the moon. For some reason I felt like I was making a pledge. Looking back down, I eyed the boy. This felt more important, I mean. This _is_ my first time, but it fells like it goes more then that. I stared blankly at the man and after awhile, I nodded.

Miharu smiles and gently slips his hand into my pyjama pants. I gasp, my chest arches as I feel the fingers gild down my body. They gently paddle across my body. My breath hitched as the cold fingers slip more down, he suddenly angles his hand and gently stroke the part of my body I hated.

The pitch head boy smiles at me, he titles his head "Your both, aren't you?" He asks, watching as I whimper. My hips twitches as his fingers slid around my member, it felt strange. I gasped louder as the boy suddenly began to stroke the tip.

My mouth opens a little when the hand suddenly slips over my member, they touch my opening. His fingers circled it, gently gracing over the hole.

Suddenly Miharu pulls his hand out, he smiles at me and leans back. He gently tugs the clothing down my hips and gently, slips his fingers toward my boxes and eyes them.

Miharu glances up at me, he smiles softly and removes my last clothing. He then leans back and looks down. I feel embarrassed that the vampire boy could see my most secret thing in the world. The boy I had only just met.

Breathing softly, I suddenly cried when Miharu leaned down and gently licked the tip of my member. He circled the tip, playing with my small distorted slit before he licks down the back and up once again, he does this with out breathing eye contact with me. Miharu's fingers curls up my body, his right hand gently wrapped around my right leg and lifts it up onto his shoulder.

Miharu leans back and angles his head before leaning forward and gently licked my hole. I squealed at the feeling, I could feel the cold tongue circling my hole, it's like his teasing me before he gently trusts in and out. I gasped, my fingers scratched at the surfaces of the blimp, the leg that's being held up twitches and almost curls in if it wasn't for the hand holding it up, I shudder and gasped loudly when Miharu suddenly pulled away.

The boy smiles brightly at me and rests his head against my thigh. His eyes closes as he thinks. I watches him, trying to catch my breath when suddenly Miharu pulls himself to his feet and unties the lace around his waste, he lets his pants fall gracefully down his pale hips, I stared wide eye at his member, it's stands out high and mighty, everything a member should be.

Completely different from my own distort member.

I gulp as Miharu gets back onto his knees, he looks up at me and gently lifts my legs to his shoulder. I gasped as I felt the head of his member brush against my hole. Miharu, feeling my nerves, leaned forwould and kisses me gently on the mouth before he begins to push in. I flinch a little and wiggled my hips around, I feel Miharu push in until he comes to a bridge or some kind.

"T-This is i-it.." He whispers gently to me and pulls out, he looks at me right in the eye and pushes straight back in, braking whatever was blocking him. I gasped and flinches as pain suddenly over flows me. I shake and gasps again, I closes my eyes and after a few seconds I looks back up at him "Y-You need to m-move."

Miharu nods his head and gently, as a Vampire can get, began to rock his hips. I bit on my bottom lip hard, I grasp Miharu's shoulder, digging my nails into the skin, it feels like the pain is over bearing when suddenly Miharu hit's a buddle of nerves. I gasped loudly, my eyes widen as pleasure wraps around me and my back arches into hm.

"M-Miharu."

Gasping, Miharu leans more over me. His body shadows me, his cold, ice-like body glows in the moonlight. He shifts his body, my legs gratefully falls from his shoulders, they rest around his waste as he leans more forward and press his lips against mine.

Muffling. I tried to moan, even scream as more pleasure overwhelmed me. I cried loudly into the others mouth. This strange, tight, overflowing pulling in the pit of my stomach. I don't understand it, I wanted to reach out to the feeling, I wanted to hug it tightly, all I know is that its something good.

Suddenly, I felt like my body exploded. I gasped when Miharu pulls away, he suddenly bites my neck, his fangs rips through my skin. I cried loudly, my back arched, I dig my fingers into his back.

Miharu grunts, he sucks harshly at my neck as his own body shudders and I suddenly feel something freezing enter my stomach. I gasped loudly at the feeling and suddenly Miharu pulls away. His face is glowing from the moon and I noticed something dripping down his chin.

~#~#~

Rolling my head to the side, I looked over the blimp "We're up so high.." I mumbled, sitting up. I gently rubbed my head and looked over to Miharu, he is laying on his stomach, his legs rocked in the air, his head rested in his hands looking up at the moon, on his elbows.

Miharu turns his head slightly, his forest eyes glowed softly at me "Yes. We are." he spoke softly.

I shivered a little, maybe I should get dressed? Sighing, I turned back to look at the sparkling town "But…How are we supposed to get down from here?" I asked. Don't you dare say we have to jump.

"Well." I looked back at Miharu. His attention is back on the moon "I got you up here."

Blinking a little, I titled my head "Hm."

"I'll get you down."

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked, feeling a little freaked out. Well. I did just have sex with a vampire, a male vampire at that. And it was my first time. I'm still confused about that mating thing, but nothing bad has happen.

Miharu suddenly smiles. He pushes himself up onto his knees "We'll fly." He said, brightly. Like a child.

"….But…I can't fly..and last time I checked…I don't have wings.." I mumbled. Blushing brightly, I looked to the side. I sound so childish.

Giggling, Miharu rises his arms up "Well. I got you up here, didn't I?" He asks, eyeing me, the cheeky vampire purposely revealed his pearly white fangs.

Hmm~ But he does have a point "I suppose so."

Gasping. Suddenly Miharu was right next to me. His naked body glimmered from his sweat, he leans forward and smiles. His fangs pocking out his lips "Stay clam…Friend."

"F-Friend.." I repeated and gasped when Miharu presses his mouth against mine before he pulls back and purrs.

I stared at him, before I pushed myself up. My legs shakes and I look at Miharu, who quickly followed me, he pushes himself up and titles his head, his glowing eyes roam across my body "M-Maybe. I should get dressed.." I blushed, turning and picked up my pyjamas.

Miharu hums, he watches me get dressed and when I was done, he quickly pulled on his own clothing. He is fast. Very-Very fast. He looks up at me after putting his coat on "Alright. Lets fly." He says, extending his hand out towards me "As long as I hold onto you, your fine." Looking at his snowy hand, I gently gripped it.

"Trust in me."

Looking at the shorter boy, my eyes widen as suddenly the soft rubbery material of my Mum's blimp disappeared from underneath my feet. I gasped and looked down, the ground is beneath us.

Breathing softly, I blinked and looked at Miharu "Vampires are different than I thought they would be…I certainly didn't think I'd be doing _that_ with one of them.."

Miharu looked at me from his eye and after a few seconds, the boy turns his attention back ahead. He ignores the last question and answers the first question "Senpai sees to that. We're family, not fiends. That is why we only chose to drink cow's blood."

Smiling slightly, I turned my attention ahead "I thought vampires drink human blood."

"We do." Miharu states, his hand around mine tightens. It's strange to image Miharu drinking human blood, but then again he did bite me and probably drunk from me too "But, we have to make do with cows.."

Oh, that's better. I couldn't help, but sigh in relief. It wasn't a nice thought. Suddenly, I noticed something "Hey. What was that truck?"

Miharu suddenly stiffened, he lets out a small growl "That's a Vampire Hunter. He has been on our tail for years, following us around."

"Us?" I asked, turning to look at the boy.

"Yeah. Here, in Scotland. There is a whole clan. I'm, along with three others. Are the youngest. When I find a mate, I'll be able to become a full flesh Vampire." He explained. There it is again. That word, mate.

What is mate. I know Miharu had explained a little about it. But, my mind was somewhere else when I explained it.

"Your not one now?"

Miharu snorted, he turned his head "Yoite. There's something I should of told you earlier. Before we mated."

Mated. We mated. What is mating?

"Well? What is it?" I asked, leaning my head forward and looked at the boy.

Miharu didn't say anything, his eyes stared underneath us before he sighs "I'm not just a normal vampire. I'm supposed to be the future Kin-.." He began, but I cut him of.

"Miharu. Can you tell me what colour that SUV is?" I asked, eyeing the car driver below us.

The boy grunts and looks down at the car, he stares "Green. A dark head woman inside. The woman is crying to herself."

Gasped. I turned my head "My Mum! I need to get home. Now!"

God. Mums going to kill me. I'm not allowed outside our home, lead alone go flying with a bloody _vampire._

* * *

_**So? What do you think? Bad or Good. Keep writing one-shorts or give up writing all together? He-He?**_

_**One or two more chapters and that's that.**_

_**Review Please.**_

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Everyone. So this is my very first story. Plz forgive me for any silly little mistakes I've made.**_

_**Other then that. Enjoy. Even thought it's probably terrible. But still **_

_**Ano! Thank you for all who have reviewed. I'm so glad and happy. **_

_**Enjoy and review**_

* * *

Chapter 3

I sighed, looking up I watched the older woman leaved my bedroom. Mum had rushed in, as soon as we had stepped into the room, Miharu hid and me? Well I quickly crawled into my bed and pretend to sleep. Just as Mum throw my door open and looked around, followed by Kazuho who had swollen red eyes.

Sighing once again, I turned my head when I heard a soft thump. Miharu looks at me and then back at the door "Is that your Mum. She seems nice." He asked, eyeing the door more before moving to sit next to me.

I couldn't keep the small smile from my lips. A thought bounced around my head. And Tasty? Laughing softly at my own thoughts, I turned to look at the boy, only to see him giving me this look.

"No. Nice." Miharu grunted. Blushing brightly, I looked down. Realizing I had spoken my thoughts out loud. Suddenly I felt the boy push himself from the bed, snapping my attention to the dark head vampire. I watched as he made his way to my desk and picked up an object.

The boy turn his body around, he leans back against the desk. He raised his hands to show my shiny black PSP. He flips it over and over in his pale hands before looking up at me "I've seen people my age play this. I've watched them from a tree."

I bit down on my bottom lip to try and keep the laughter in my throat to…well… stay in my throat. But I couldn't keep the corners of my lips from twitching up "And…Um…err.. Why were you in a tree?" I asked and covered my mouth from laughing when the boy gave me another look.

"Never mind that." The boy snorted, his glowing green eyes slides to the side and then back on me "Will you teach me?"

I smiled warmly at the boy. Pushing myself from the warmth of the bed. I walked towards the boy and took the shiny object from Miharu's hands. I don't have school tomorrow. Mum will probably be out all day again, so I'll be alone and so, it doesn't really matter how long I stay up. Fighting back a yawn, I nodded and looked at the game.

Mario. Hmm~

"Okay. First we need to turn it on." I chuckled at the blank expression that over took Miharu's face. Smiling, I twisted the PSP around and switched it on. I watched Miharu's face, his glowing eyes widen and his lips twitch when the familiar sound of Mario ring out.

"Amazing." Miharu gasped and plugs the PSP from my hands. He flips it over and over. He switches it off and on before looking at me once again "Show me more."

It actually sounded like an order. But for some reason, I couldn't say no and found myself obeying him.

I then found myself snuggled in my bed with Miharu next to me, he held the PSP and was playing it, none-surprisely the vampire got the hang of it easily and had beaten my last score, as well as Hinata's.

She is going to be pissed tomorrow night. How will I tell her a vampire beat her score?

"You missed a mushroom." I mumbled tiredly. Watching as the boy quickly spun Mario around and spattered the poor creature.

Miharu sighed softly. He completed another level, damn vampire and his super skills. The boy looked down at me, I then noticed I had somehow ended up with my head resting on his chest. The boy shifted and he began to play with my hair gently, his green eyes moves over to the window and watches as lights splashed across the window from behind the think curtains, he watched until the glowing lights faded away.

"Y-Your staying?" I asked, my voice weak and strained from exhaustion. I felt the boy nod and gently run his fingers softly through my hair.

"Hmm~ That hunter is outside."

I let out a soft tried whimper and rubbed my face, I pushed myself up and looked down at the boy "Hunter? He's back?"

Miharu suddenly leaned up and brushed his cold lips against mine. I shivered at the feeling before gasping when he pulled me down, our lips pressed against eachother in a clash. When we pulled away, I panted and tried to calm down my thumping heart when the boy brushed my hair from my face.

"Humans need too sleep. You need too sleep."

Blushing brightly. I yawned at the mention of sleep and nodded my head, I leaned down and rested myself against the warmth of my bed.

~#~#~

When I awoke later, my groggy eyes looked around my bedroom and pushed myself up. I stretched out my achy arms and flinched at the soft crack that echoed from my bones. I turned my sandy gaze towards my clock and stared at the bright words that read 2:00pm.

"I really slept that long.." I mumbled softly and gently rolled out from underneath my blankets. I tiredly walked from the room and down the long hallways toward the kitchen. My stomach screamed for something lemon.

When I entered the room, I looked around and noted the small paper-note hanging on the wall. Tugging it of the wall and looked at the note, I scanned the words before rolling my eyes "I'm not stupid.." I grumbled softly, it was from Mum. Reminding me to take my medication.

Snorting, I turned and pulled out the small pot. Once I had taken my medication I turned my attention on making food. I decided on making macaroni cheese, not lemon, but it would have to do.

Watching as the water boiled with milk, pasta and cheese. I just stared blankly, watching as the food cooked. I felt as if I've forgotten something really important. Rolling my eyes, I pushed the feeling to the back of my head and poured the food into a bowl.

After adding _a lot_ of salt, I began to eat, of cause I blow on the pasta, it burnt my mouth at first. Suddenly I noticed a small pill of paper, chuckling, I pulled them over to me and looked through Hinata's new drawings.

Vampires again.

…

…

Vampires

Gasping, my eyes grow wide as I suddenly remembered everything. The blimp, my first time, hunters, flying and most of all Miharu. Springing to my feet, I charged towards my bedroom and yanked the door opened, expecting to see the vampire, but was disappointed.

"He's…..He's gone.." I mumbled softly, shovelling around the room. Miharu must of left before sunrise, also. My PSP is gone, he must of taken it with him.

That thief. That dead and surprisely good kisser, thief.

"Yoite?" A loud voice suddenly called from the stairs. Jumping, I turned around and peered down. I saw Mum and by her side….is a battered Hinata?

"Hinata?" I blinked walking down the steps and stopped in front of the girl, who sniffed up a little of blood that dripped down from her nose "What happen?"

The small girl growls, she whips her mouth and shakes her head.

"Fighting with the Tojuro's girls. Of all people!" Mum shrieks, she drags the girl into the kitchen. I quickly followed and sat down. I resumed eating my….lunch…as Mum stuffed tissues up Hinata's bleeding nose "Keep still!"

Hinata grunted and rolled her eyes, but she kept still and let Mum do her thing. Sakura looks over at me and noticed my pyjamas "Have you been sleeping all day Baby?" She asks, walking over to me and pushing her palm against my forehead "Oh my. You're a little hot, are you getting a fever?"

Blinking, I looked to the side. I don't feel sick, I actually feel great.

"Did you sleep with the window open again?"

I nodded my head. I couldn't say that I actually went flying with a vampire, Mum would think I've lost my marbles, I would of thought that by now too. If it wasn't for the slight sting on my shoulder from where Miharu had bitten me.

"Yoite." Sakura sighs, she stands up straight and places her hands onto her hips "What have I said about sleeping with the window open. Thank god I noticed it early. I don't want to think about what would of happen if I didn't catch it." She mumbled turning and pulling out a bottle for fevers and such.

After taking it, I turned my attention back onto my food, only to notice my bowl of food gone "Were did my.." I began only to hear soft slurping sounds. Looking up, I watched as Hinata munched on my food, I laughed as her cheeks puffed full with cheese.

The girl blushes brightly and picks the bowl up before she disappeared up stairs to her bedroom.

"Hey. That's my lunch!"

"Well. It's mine now!"

Mum laughs, she looks at me and gently ruffles my hair "Want me to make you something?"

I smiled warmly and shakes my head "No. It's alright."

~#~#~

I stared down at the lined paper. Mum had given me a journal, not a diary. A Journal, she said to write anything down I wanted. Sighing, I placed my head into my hands and groaned softly.

The only problem is, I have no idea what to write. Maybe, I should just give up.

Turning to glance at the clock, I noted it was past 10pm. Grumbling softly, I pushed myself up and switched my lamp off, before I crawled into my bed. I snuggled up and briefly wondered if I'll see Miharu again. Like I said, it was only briefly before darkness over came my weak body.

…

…

…

"Yoite?"

I groaned as something cold traced my cheek, I felt a hand gently wiggly my shoulder around and that same voice called out again. Mumbling softly, I flattered my eyes open and looked around in the blurry darkness.

"Yoite. Wake up." That voice called and I was suddenly pulled up into a sitting position. Blinking a little, I found myself staring blankly at a pair of glowing green eyes.

"M-Miharu?" I asked sleepy, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and looked back up again, expecting the boy to be gone and it all to be in my head. But I was actually greeted with a kiss.

When I pulled away to breath, I heard a soft sigh of relief "You're awake now?" He asked softly, leaning forward. Miharu's cold hands gently pressed against my knee "Yoite?"

Blinking a little, I nodded slowly "Um. M-Miharu. You're back." I smiled brightly, slowly pulling out of my sleepy state.

The green eyed boy smiles at me, his fangs poking out of his lips "Hmm~ I'm back." He whispered and brushed his lips against mine again before he suddenly leaned back and frowns "Yoite. Your warmer then yesterday. Are you sick?"

"No. I'm fine." I hummed and slowly slipped out of the blanket. I stretched my arms out and looked at Miharu. I smiled at him and sat down, titling my head to the side, I eyed him "Where did you go?"

Miharu looks up at me, his green eyes flashing "Sorry about that. My clan need me." He explained, I smiled and nodded in understanding "Speaking about my clan, there's something I need to tell you."

Titling my head, I leaned forward "Hmm? What is it?"

The boy breathed deeply "Well. For every-" Began but was cut of by a big thump from down the hallways.

I leaped to my feet and pocked my head out the door, I gazed down in time to see Hinata duck out her room, she almost bumped into a wall...more then once.

"Mum!" She squealed, spinning around and running down the hallway.

Hinata must of had another nightmare.

Blinking, I slowly closed the door and looked at Miharu, he had an annoyed expression on his face "…Ano..I don't think it's wise to talk here.." I mumbled and flinched when another cry from Hinata bounced out.

Miharu blinks his glowing green eyes and stood up, he nods and holds his hand out "Then. We fly." He smiles softly. My eyes flickers too his hand before I sighed and nodded, placing my hand into his cold one.

"I'm game." I smiled at him and laughed at the expression Miharu short me.

"And..What does that mean?"

Laughing more, I shaked my head "You really need to get out more."

~#~#~

I stared, my face must be pale because I could feel the goosebumps running up and down my sensitive and blackish arms. Whining, I stared up at the black gates that mocked me, behind them is a deep, dark and creep cemetery.

The gravestones stood high and might, all cracked and dusty with cope webs that littered everywhere. Gulping, I slowly stepped past the gates "…W-Why here.." I mumbled shyly, eyeing the almost dead trees and flowers.

Lowing my eyes, I stared blankly at the words on the stone underneath me.

Here lies Haruhi Rebecca Uschio

Wonderful Mother

Amazing Daughter and sister

Great Friend

Paling, I sucked in a breath and stepped from the grave stone. Sorry. I stood on a dead person. Gulping, I leaped from the stone and landed on the grass, glancing back at the gravestones and breathed deeply, it wouldn't be long before I join them.

"I didn't think this would be very uncomfortable for you." Miharu spoke, I looked up to see him laying in the tree above me.

Blushing, I shrugged and shaked my head "I-I'm fine…" I mumbled and jumped when the boy leaped for the tree and landed in front of me, he raised up and pressed his cold lips against mine. I kissed back with as much force, I gasped as my back pressed up against the tree. I felt the boy's tongue slip into my mouth. My eyes closed and I felt hands slip up my thigh. I gripped his shoulders and felt the dark head lean away with a soft 'pop'

Panting, I would of blushed deeper if I wasn't already so flushed. And the stupid thing? It's only kissing.

"Now. We can talk." Miharu whispered, stepping back, he held my hand tightly and lead me to a stone. I slipped onto the rocks and watched as Miharu looks at me and then to the side "Okay. So in every Vampire clan there is a head, or leader. Each of these heads only take orders from one vampire, the Vampire King!"

Blinking, I tilted my head to the side "Vampire King?" I repeated. Does he mean Dracula? Isn't he the King?

"And well..My clan isn't exactly one of _those_ clan-"

Suddenly a loud shriek echoed from the starry sky, looking up, I saw faintly five small bats coming our way "Bats." I muttered and yelped when Miharu suddenly pulled me to my feet, he looked at me and pushed me behind the stone.

"Stay there!"

Blinking, I slowly nodded and watched as Miharu spinned around and rushed forward a little. Rising my gaze I gasped as the bats flashed brightly into five different figures.

I watched weary as the figures floated closer to us. It look like two grown adults and three children, one of them looked younger. The small group touched the ground, the moon lit them up.

The first I saw is the young girl. She was sitting on top of a rock, her eyes were a beautiful bright amber colour with long, curls of white hair. Her clothing consisted of a long sleeve white button down shirt that had a bright blue bow on her chest, a white and black skirt with a long black cloak.

I watched the girl, she glanced at Miharu before shrugging and tugging out…my…PSP…well. Miharu not only stole it, but also gave it away.

Sighing quietly to myself, I turned my gaze onto one of the adults. She was beautiful with long curly brown hair that framed her glowing orange eyes. She was extremely short, almost the same height of Miharu. Her clothing consisted of a long, Victorian like dress. It hid her legs back showed the back of legs.

I watched as the woman advanced forward for an embrace "Miharu! Thank the stars you're safe." She smiled, hugging the boy tightly. She reminded me of a mother.

Turning my gaze onto the other male, I noted his spiked black hair. It curled around his narrowed eyes. He too is dressed in old Victorian clothing. I watched as the man stared down at Miharu. I almost giggled at the board expression on Miharu's face "Rokujo. Where in god's hell did you go?"

Miharu blinked blankly at him and shrugged "Sensei. I don't see why I need to run it pass you everytime I leave."

The older male groaned, he glared down at the short head boy who ducked around him. I suddenly noticed one of the older kids stood next to Miharu now. This boy looked like the girl, maybe siblings? He had frosted like hair, his yellow eyes glowed brightly from behind his glasses. His clothing looked like his sibling as well, only he wore long jeans.

"Miharu-kun. I worried you had gotten lost." He spoke, his mouth open showing his own set of fangs. I almost stepped back, but instead I settled for ducking down.

Miharu chuckled "I could never get lost Kouichi-kun." He said, almost mocking the boy.

Suddenly I felt a cold presence behind me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end, I was about to look when the presence moved to leaning down next to me. This presence ravelled it's self to be a girl. A girl with long golden hair up in pony-tails. Her clothing is too Victorian. She is dressed in a long sleeve, knee length dress with a Victorian like hoody over it.

"Who are you?" She asked, glancing at me, I noticed her golden eyes that shined in the moon light.

Gulping a little, I tapped my painted black fingers against the rock "I-I'm Yoite." I mumbled and glanced at her. Her face was blank when suddenly a wide smirk crept across her face and she turned to me.

"Yoite? As in Miharu's Yoite?" She asked. I blushed at the fact Miharu talked about me. Nodding my head slowly, I gasped when the girl suddenly yanked me towards her, hugging me tightly. She let out a squeal, causing the others to look at us.

I stared blankly, I made eye contact with Miharu. His green eyes flashed and he stepped forward "Raimei. Let him go!"

The blonde only giggled "Look-Look. It's Yoite. Miharu's _mate_. We're finally meeting him!"

I blinked in confusion. That word again. Mate. What is it?

The woman laughed gleeful and clapped her hands together "Finally. I thought Miharu-kun would never bring you over!" She smiled and in a flash was in front of me, tugging on my cheeks "Your so cute!"

Raimei giggled, she sniffed me and giggled more "Miharu has scented him too."

Scented me? Wha?

"How interesting.." Kouichi mumbled, stepping forward to have a look also. His eyes flashes and he tilts his head.

I blinked before I let out a small sound from the back of my throat. I looked up at the tall black head man standing in front of me. When did he move? The man, Sensei is what Miharu called him. The man eyed me before smirking darkly "So You're Yoite huh? The one our King chose for his mate."

"…"

D-Did he just call Miharu a King?

Suddenly the small white head girl was by my side, she tilted her head to the side and held up my PSP "Will you help me with this?"

Blinking, I looked from the small girl up at Miharu. He is trying too avoid my gaze. I turned my gaze onto everyone before landing back on the small girl who tilted her head "Will you?"

What have I got myself into?

* * *

_**Thank you for reading^^ I've gone back over and fixed the mistakes I've noticed. Thank you for reading!**_

_**Thanks again for the lovely reviews. Keep them coming. **_

_**I would like to know what you think!**_

_**If you like this then please go have a look at my others. At the momment I have one other story, but I'm writing a couple more as we speak. So keep an eye out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Everyone. So this is my very first story. Plz forgive me for any silly little mistakes I've made.**_

_**Other then that. Enjoy. Even thought it's probably terrible. But still **_

_**Ano! Thank you for all who have reviewed. I'm so glad and happy. **_

_**Enjoy and review**_

* * *

Chapter 3

King…

…K-King…

Miharu is a King? Why didn't he tell me? It's something that would be brought up on the first date, you'd think it be something he would run by me _before_ he decided to have _sex_ with me!

Sighing softly, I eyed the small screen next to me. The small white head girl leaned against my arm, her fingers moved with incredible speed "Like this?" She mumbled softly, flipping Mario over a mushroom.

Nodding my head, I smiled "Y-Yeah. Over that m-mushroom and then towards that w-well." I mumbled softly, I mean wouldn't the thing about being the King of a whole _Vampire clan_ be the first thing to come up?

Glancing up, I looked through my hair. I scanned the other few vampires standing around. That boy, Kouichi I believe his name is. He's standing on top of a stone, his arm stretched out.

It was amazing. He stretched out his arm and whistled and a little later, a soft shriek echoed from the dark and cold night. And then, glowing in the moonlight came this fairly size animal, it was beautiful with it's long, glowing feathers and it's large, anime like blue eyes that sparkled when it perched itself onto the boys arm, it's claws pitching the clothing.

Kouichi smiled and gently stroked the glowing and silky Owl's chest making it squeal with pleasure. Seriously it is amazing, he even spoke in a gentle, soft and low clicks to the animal, it was like he could speak Owl and the bird understand him.

Right now. The frosted head boy sat, his legs hanging over a tombstone. The Owl sat on his shoulder, it's head curled down, pressed into his big and puffy chest. Kouichi had a heavy, old and large, book in his pale hands, his ice like eyes skidded side to side.

"HYAA!" Screeched a familiar voice, turning my head slightly. I watched as the blonde head girl leaped over a tombstone, she flipped through the air and landed gracefully. A sword that looked a lot like a samurai sword clenched tightly in her hands.

The beauty of the girl spun around, her back ached as the sword flow around. Her long, golden hair floated about, the moon lit it up. Her golden eyes sparkled like jewels as she moved.

"Raimei-chan is almost a Samurai Master!" The small girl spoke, her voice low and almost deadly, she rocked her legs forward and backward, her eyes clued to the PSP.

Blinking a little, I tilted my head a little "Samurai Master?"

The snowy head girl nodded her head, her hair bounced at her movements "Hai. She is Saraba-san assistant. She teaches her everything."

"S-Saraba-san? Who is t-that?" I wondered, leaning forward to show the small girl what do to next on the game.

The small girl tilted her body, she growled softly before smiling as she won the level "Hmm~ Saraba-san is second in command of the Fuuma Clan. After Lord Kotarou Fuuma!"

Fuuma Clan. A Vampire Clan. So Kotarou Fuuma must be one of those heads that's supposed to only report to…Miharu..

Sighing to myself, I turned my attention towards the woman who had let me know her name is Hanabusa or Hana for short. She is a very loving and kind young _vampire_ woman, a lot like a mother actually. Very bubbly and hippy woman to be honest.

Apparently she is a palaeontologist, she's been around the world, working at night and collecting things.

At the moment, the woman is sitting, legs together on a branch of a tree. Her long curly black hair blow in the air, the light shined on her. In her pale hands is an old and fancy pad, she kept glancing up at the tree and looking back at the white paper, sketching the leaves and blossoms glowing in the moonlight.

Before she had went up there, she had showed me her pad. It was filled to the brim with amazing sketches, with so much detail. She is an amazing artist. But the thing that's a shame, is that all her art is of things at night, she had stated she would like to go back into the sunlight, if only once, just so she could sketch something bathing in sunlight.

To be honest. Her small speech almost made me cry, her words were filled with so much longing and emotion, it was unbelievable.

"Yoite-san." The small girl called, turning I looked down at her "This is were I'm stuck. I can't defeat the boss of this level." She muttered, a pout slipping across her face as the creature appeared on screen.

Blinking, I eyed the monster "Well. All you need to do, is to run behind him and jump on his back three times." I explained, watching as the girl gasped and nodded and suddenly became very concentrated with the game. I almost laughed at her expression, she remind me so much of Hinata. I wonder if I could get them to meet, I wonder if they would actually become friends?

"Prepare yourself!" A load and dark voice growled. Turning my head, I blinked and watched as Thobari stood high and might, his hands clenched out and prepared himself to attack Miharu. The dark head boy didn't even move to a defend state, Miharu just stood there, his arms hanged loosely at his sides, his expression bored.

Thobari grunted and suddenly charged at the boy with incredible speed, I almost couldn't keep up with him. I suddenly felt worried for Miharu who didn't even blink when the man grow closer to him. And just as the man was about to punch Miharu in the face, the boy ducked and suddenly slammed his foot into Thobari's stomach, sending the man back against a tree….or two…

I gasped in shock and turned to look at Miharu who slowly lowed his foot and stood straight emotionless.

Hana hummed, her hand moved across her pad "Careful Dears. Don't want to brake a headstone." She sang softly, like it didn't matter that Thobari was suddenly thrown into a couple of trees.

I watched as a tree suddenly lunched at the boy. Miharu watched as the tree flow across the air before he ducked backwards making the tree slam into the one behind him. Thobari leaped through the air and landed in front of the dark head boy.

Shaking my head, I turned away from the others and looked down at the PSP game screen just as the girl defeated the creatures. She grinned widely at the screen and rocked her legs backward and forward.

"You did it. See it wasn't so hard…..err..umm.." I muttered, looking to the side noticing the girl hadn't told me her name.

The white head girl looks up at me and smirks "Shijima."

"Huh?"

The girl laughs, she leans back and her fangs glittered in the light "My name. My name is Shijima Kurookano. I'm the future head of the Koga Clan."

Tilting my head forward, I stared at my lap and pouted "Koga Clan…Head…" I mumbled softly.

"Hmm~ That's right. It's a little confusing, but there is three different Clans in the world." Shijima explained, pausing the game and placing it gently onto her lap. She then turned to look at me with an blankly expression "I've already mention the Fuuma Clan. They are located in America. Raimei-chan isn't just training hard to become a Samurai Master, but she is to be the next head of the clan, after Kotarou Fuuma!"

Shijima held up a finger, she then held up another "Located in Japan is the Koga Clan. I'm the future head of that Clan. We expert in medical tactics unlike the Fuuma Clan which concentrates mainly on fighting skills with weapons, we concentrated on the secrets of the undead body."

I moved to speak, I opened my mouth when the girl suddenly held up her finger to silent me "The last clan is the Hakutaku Clan, which is purely about the mental minds and spiritual focus. As Kouichi-san exampled earlier. He opened his spiritual mind and called out to his mental and spiritual partner." She spoke and pointed at the Owl sleeping on the boys shoulder "The Hakutaku clan is actually located in Greece. All three Clans together make Nabari."

"_This_ Clan is different. Located in Scotland, the Clan is purely for the future heads of the clans. We're all together in this Clan to learn skills from Thobari-san and Metal skills from Hana-san. To become great leaders!"

Turning to look at Miharu, who had once again thrown Thobari away "T-Then what about M-Miharu?"

"Hmm~ Well. Miharu-san is the future King of Nabari. Any changes we want to make have be approved by him. This Clan is just for leaning, but also for us to develop our mental links. Each King and the heads always spend at lest a couple of centuries together looking for our mates and such."

"…W-Who was the last K-King of N-N-Nabari…" I stuttered. That damn word is back again. Mate. What in god name is that?

Shijima turns her head, her cheeks puffed out a little "The last Queen was Miharu's Mother."

"…Queen…Wait…I thought V-Vampires can't reproduce." I asked softly, my hands sweaty from glancing around the vampires.

The small girl chuckles and jumps to her feet, she holds my PSP tightly and giggles again "Don't try to think about it. It'll just hurt your head." She smiled before turning and walking over to Kouichi.

I sighed and rested my head against my knees, I whimpered softly. It's so much to take in, to think the boy I lost my virginity too is a vampire, but not just a _Vampire_, but also the _King of all Vampires_..

Why…wouldn't he tell me…

Suddenly I heard soft humming. It grow louder and louder as time went on. What an annoying sound it is. I slowly raised my head and looked around, it looked as if everyone had froze, almost like time its self has stopped. Pouting in confusion, I turned my head back around and noticed bright lights shining by the gates "W-What.." I wondered, narrowing my eyes to see more.

Hissing. I heard lots of hissing, turning back around it looked like time has been kicked back into gear. I watched as Shijima back up a little, she hunched over, her black clock held out like bat wings, she beard her fangs just as Hana suddenly appeared behind her and placed her hands onto the girl's shoulders.

Slowly, pushing myself to my feet and pouted and stared at the gates at the lights when suddenly Raimei leaps over me and lands on a couple of rocks, she hissed loudly "That-That!"

"Language!" Hana yelled, it was actually the first time I head her voice louder then a gently tone.

Just as I was about to step forward, a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders and I was pulled back and then to the side. I blinked and stared shyly at the dark head boy holding me tightly. Turning my head back around, I stared as a tall man appeared, he had silk blonde hair that looked like it was jelled up and then held back with a headband. He is dressed in a leather black jacket and matching jeans.

"Yukimi!" Thobari hissed, appearing in front of Raimei, he held his arms up and looked back at Hana "Go! Take the others."

Hana nods her head, she tugs Shijima back a little.

The man. Yukimi suddenly pulls out a gun. A gun that looks as if it should be in those shows, anime, I think they're called. The gun had to have stretched out at least 2 feet, the nozzle had four holes that were used for firing and shooting something. I jumped when suddenly the gun went off, it moved too fast for me to see, but then I relaxed, the blondes aim was terrible, whatever he short hit a gravestone instead.

"Yoite. Come on." Miharu whispered, tugging me along. I stared wide eye at the sharpen stake resting on the dead grass. That man. Yukuimi was shooting stakes at us.

Miharu raised his eyes just as the blonde pulled out a glowing cross and held it at Thobari who hissed and shielded his eyes, I noticed the smoke forming from his arms "Sensei!" Miharu suddenly appeared by the man, leaning down his arms resting against the man's shoulders.

I gasped as Yukuimi walked closer to the two, I noticed as smoke began to rise from Miharu's shoulders. The light. The cross is burning them!

I have to help. Somehow.

Turning my gaze to the ground, I briefly wondered if a rock would help, but then I noticed a long wire in the grass. Pouting, I followed after it until the wire lead me to the truck. Gazing up at it, I gulped and gripped the wire and pulled, as hard as my weak body would allow.

I basically let out a cheer when I fell back with the wire in hand. I did it! I pulled it out!

"Hey." Yukuimi mumbled, shaking his cross around, trying to get to light up again.

Looking back, I sighed in relief as the vampires were gone. Pushing myself up on shaky legs, I slowly slipped behind the truck so that hunter couldn't see me, I walked backward and noticed I had somehow made my way up a hill.

And just as Yukuimi turned around, we made eye contact and I watched as his mouth opened before I suddenly plumbed downwards. What once was tombstones, trees, grass and the starry sky was now underground rocks, mud, roots of trees and a lot of cold stones. And the next thing I knew, I was in a pair of cold stone arms.

"Yoite. Are you alright?"

Looking up, my eye blurred, I tried to see but everything was out of focus. I breathed deeply and suddenly my vision cleared up and I found myself staring into a pair of light green eyes that slowly flashed red and then back to green "M-Miharu?"

The boy smiled, slowly leaned forward but stopped, almost like he was fighting with himself and then gently settled me onto my feet.

Sniffing lightly, my eyes bounced around. Noticing all the grey stones and such around me before they looked up at the shaft I had just fell from and landed on Yukuimi. Gasping, I tugged on Miharu's sleeve and pointed up.

Miharu slowly followed my gaze before he landed on the gun in Yukuimi's hands. The dark head boy growled, he bared his fangs. He gripped my hand tightly as suddenly we were running down a stair case "Look out!"

Looking over my shoulder, I gasped as a bright reddish light exploded and glowed through the cave almost like a physical echo. It was pretty like a firework, I watched as the red smoke dim and I weakly turned my gaze away.

Miharu slowed to a stop and looked back down the hallways, he stared at the smoke and sighed when the red smoke dimmed away.

"Is everyone alright?" Came Hana's voice, it floated up the brick walls and caves.

The other boy turned his head back around and stared down, we saw faintly a figure making it's way towards us "We're fine Hana-san!" Miharu called, gently leading me towards a large hall like room.

I saw Hana by the same door we walked through. She smiled in relief as we came into her eye line. I slowly ran my eyes around, I was amazed at the light pink glowing aura around Shijima's hands, they were pressed against Thobari's eyes.

"She is healing his eye sight." Hana smiled. Noticing my wondering sight.

Glancing up at the brunette, I pouted "But I thought vampires don't have powers like that.." I mumbled, strangely this reminds me of those books Hinata reads, I think they're called Twilight or something like that. Vampires in those's books had these wired powers, they wasn't vampires at all.

Not that they weren't good books. They just wasn't…realistic.

"We don't, dear. What Shijima's doing is something anybody can do. She's just a lot better at it." Hana explained, she turned and walked towards Thobari and leaned down to him.

Shijima smiled, she pushed herself up. Her fangs pocks out of her lips, her long white hair was pulled out of her face "Miharu-kun. Let me have a look at your shoulders." She mumbled, turning to look at the boy who grunted and rolled his eyes.

Miharu sighed and walked towards her, he tugs of his jacket and then his shirt. I bite my bottom lip to stop myself from gasping at the raw red spots on his shoulders. The boy shrugs and Shijima leaned down, her hands glowing light pink "I don't see the point. We heal fast."

"Yes. But if not taken care of probably, you could have permanent damage on your shoulders." The white head girl muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Who knows. Maybe Yoite will find you a little less…appalling…"

I turned my gaze away from them. Mostly because of Miharu's body, partly because of Shijima's teasing. I turned my head to look at Kouichi, him and his Owl stood by an opening. He was peering out through the darkness, scanning "Is he there?" He called.

Suddenly Raimei leaped out the opening, she tilted her head and looked back, shrugging "I don't know what Yukuimi is doing, but he isn't by the opening anymore."

"Okay Hun." Hana called like a mother and waved her hand for the two to step away from the opening.

Kouichi walked towards us when suddenly the Owl on his shoulder let out a shriek, it's wings stretched out wide. The frosted head boy blinks and turns his head to look at his bird, he makes a few clicks before his head snaps up and he hisses.

"Kouichi what is it?" Thobari asked, rubbing his eyes, walking towards the boy.

The Owl lets out another shriek just as Kouichi leaps to a wall, he slams his back into the stones "Something's coming through the roof!"

Raimei hisses, she bears her fangs and backs up into the rocks next to Kouichi.

Shijima stood up, she backs away to Hana once more. Just as tiny bits of dirt fell from the roof and after a while bunches of dirt fell and a fairly size light box dropped down. The box lit up, the same kind of light as the cross short out, making the vampires hiss and cry.

Hana twirled her body around to shield the youngest vampire from the light. Kouchi used his cloak to shield him, Raimei and his Owl from the light, Miharu was being shield by Thobari who hissed loudly at the lamp.

This man just doesn't give up.

Looking around, my eyes scanned the ground. What will stop the light? Maybe…A rock? Shrugging, I picked up any sharp rocks I could find and throw. Okay so, I missed…more then once, I never said I was on the professional baseball team. Remember, Mum never lets me out.

Picking up another rock, I throw it as hard as I could. I gasped at it smashed straight into the lamp, making the box swig and crash into the wall. I watched as it smash against the rocks. The light automatically went out like a candle before the box was yanked back out followed by "Hey! How did you!"

I chuckled a little and looked back at the others. I slowly stepped down from the rocks and leaned over. Kouichi stood up, his legs shaked and his skin was in tacked, his Owl had lost a couple of feathers, but nothing bad. He glances down at Raimei who had slid down to the ground, she looked up and gives him a small thankful smile before gasping.

The frosted head boy looked around and gasped "Shijima! Are you alright?" He asked, rushing towards the girl who looked up. Her round pale face looks up at us, half of her face is burned a light pink colour. She sighs and runs her fingers across it "I'm fine. My face isn't. I'm permanently scarred."

Hana smiled sadly and gently patted her on the head. She looks at me as I pouted. Couldn't she just heal herself? "Can heal people, but not herself."

Well. That's a rubbish gift isn't it.

Thobari let out a small groan and fell to his knees, Miharu slipped out of his arms and pushed him up "Sensei.." He mumbled as Hana rushed towards him and took the man from Miharu.

I wonder if Thobari and Hana are together?

"He is very-very weak.." Hana whispered, stroking the man on top of his head.

Thobari groaned again in pain, he must of taken the full power of the light….that sounds cheesy..who knew.

Kouichi looks up, his eyes narrowed at the dirt above us "It's fine. Yukuimi has gone in defeat now."

"Then what do we do now?" Shijima asked, walking up next to me and looking down at the two Senseis, her eyes darkened as she gently ran her fingers across the scar on her cheek.

I noticed that the air around us had suddenly gotten a lot more tense, a lot more darker "A-Ano…M-Maybe you'll all feel a lot better after you've feed.."

"Feed?" Kouichi mumbled in thought before smiling "That sound like an excellent idea."

Raimei tilts her head in thought "But where?"

Miharu answered this time, he pushes himself up "There is a dairy farm down by the East Cost. Yoite took me there when we first met."

I blushed at the look the girl gave him, her golden hair curled around her face and she gave us a sly look making Miharu roll his ruby eyes "We didn't mate there." He said, making the blonde pout and lean away "It was later on that night!"

I gasped, my mouth hanged as Miharu walked straight past the golden head girl who was gapping.

Suddenly Thobari grunts "We must not be seen." He said, standing up with help from Hanna.

"I guess we go then…" I mumbled, questioning careful.

Hana smiled, she looked at Thobari who nodded his head with a soft grunt.

Once outside. I watched as Thobari looked around for any signs of the hunter and after awhile the man nodded and slowly slipped from the ground. I watched in awe as everyone, one by one, lifted of the ground.

Suddenly a hand gripped mine, turning my head, I gulped as Miharu pulled me into the air, he avoided eye sight and his hungry red eyes stayed clued ahead.

Looking ahead, I sighed. Really. I couldn't help, but feel sad about the fact Miharu couldn't look at me, it was his fault, but I couldn't help but feel as if it's my fault he didn't tell me he was supposed to be a King.

How stupid I sound, right?

We slowly and softly touched the ground. I watched as the others slipped into the barn. I turned my gaze to Miharu and caught the longing gaze he was giving, but as soon as I turned the boy jumped and quickly followed after his family.

Sighing, I climbed onto a random rock behind me and rested my weak legs "Well. This is awkward.." I mumbled softly, rolling my palms against my acing thighs. It's been a long night, I wonder how long I've been out. I bet I'll wake up with a nasty cold tomorrow.

My body trembled and whined from all the walking I had been doing. Times like this I hate the fact I'm sick.

"So~" A voice called in a sing-song tone, looking up, I watched as Raimei skipped over to me and sat down. She hums and smiles brightly. I noticed her once ruby eyes had gone back to her normal golden colour "What's it like?"

Blinking in confusition, I tilted my head to the side "What is, what like?" I asked softly, rubbing my weak hand against my arms.

The girl turns her head to the moon and smiled more "Being alive."

Being alive? I'm not sure quite how to answerer that, I've never been actually alive. I've always been cooped up because of my condition.

Noting my confliction, Raimei quickly changed her question "Your hands. What happen?" She asked, tugging on one of my hands, she pushed my sleeve up to examinant my stained black skin.

Blushing, I wiggled my hand from hers "Oh..Well…I had an accident when I was younger..Let's just say me and a oven had a small disagree.." I muttered, turning my hands over and over.

The golden head girl looks at me, a sad smile crawls across her face "Oh.." Turning her head, the girl looks up "..I wasn't always the future head of Fuuma Clan.."

"You wasn't?" I mumbled, turning to look at the girl, I thought Vampires were chosen as soon as they're born.

Raimei giggled and shakes her head again "Nope. My brother was. But one day, there this insentient and his mate was lost at sea. My brother dived in after him…and we've never heard from Raiko or Gau.."

"…Oh.." I frowned and turned to look at my lap, I didn't know what to say to that. I played with my fingers as suddenly the barn doors pushed open and Shijima stepped out.

The youngest Vampire whipped her fanged mouth. She smiled slightly moved towards us, she looked between the two of us before pulling out an object and held it out "Yoite-Otoutosan. I'm stuck again."

Blinking, I eyed my PSP before frowning "Wait. Did you just call me Otoutosan?"

Shijima tilted her head "Hai. Just because I look younger then you, doesn't mean I am! Remember I'm a Vampire. So you're my Otoutosan. Younger Brother." She teased and sat down between us, switching on my PSP.

After awhile, I helped the young girl play the level. Eventually, Raimei became obsessed with the game as the younger vampire. I chuckled at the two of them, fighting over it, sometimes yelling at eachother to get that mushroom, get that turtle.

It was very amusing

"Raimei. Shijima." Looking up, I stared as the two girls jumped to their feet. They looked up at the others and after a few words Hana turned to look at me "Miharu will take you home."

Tilting my head to the side, I pouted a little "What about you? That hunter, Yukuimi knows were you live.."

Suddenly Thobari ruffled my hair "There are lots of different caves in Scotland. We'll just go to another Graveyard."

Nodding my head, I turned my gaze up and watched as the Vampires flashed into small bats and after shirking, the five Vampire's flattered away. I watched until they were out of sight before turning to look at Miharu who stepped forward.

I eyed the hand the boy held out to me before taking it and allowing the boy to gently lift me from the ground. I glanced down at the ground underneath my feet, I watched as it got smaller and smaller.

It was quiet, silent as we flow back to my home. I stared at the ground, refusing to look at the Vampire boy next to me. When my window came into view, I almost cheered.

Miharu gently landed in front of my bed. I pulled away and stretched out my weak arms before I sat down. It was awkward, I tried desperately to keep my mouth closed, but I couldn't keep the question down "W-Why didn't you t-tell me?"

The dark head boy sighed, he walked forward and ruffled his locks. He looks to the side, his eyes soften "I tried. I really did. I tried to tell you many times, but things kept getting in the way."

Now that he mentioned it. Miharu had tried to explain something to me, more then once. But things did keep getting in the way, interrupting us "…Oh.." Looking to the side, I puffed out my cheeks "But then…Why didn't you tell me…before we did…you know?" I asked, my cheeks turning a bright red colour.

Sighing. Miharu moved to sit down in front of me on the floor, he tapped his fingers against his knees "Because. If I did, would you have still have mated with me?"

Mumbled softly, I nipped my bottom lip. He had a pointed. I don't know what I would have done, but I know for sure. I wouldn't have _mated_ with him. Sighing, I looked to the side "Okay. Please. Explain what mating is? It's been confusing me for awhile now…"

Miharu chuckled "Well. Mating is like a promise between two beings. Um. You would call it being married. Only mating is permanent, as in. If one being cheats on the other, then they're sentenced too death. A Mate is the one person you share everything with, the one person you protect, risk your life for. Your Mate would be the person you love forever..That bite mark on your neck is what links us together, it shows the world our love. "

I stared at the boy, blushing brightly, I shyly traced my fingers lightly against the bite on my neck "..O-Oh.." I mumbled shyly, tapping my fingers gently "So..we're m-m-mated?"

The onyx head boy smirked widely at me, his fangs pocking from his lips "Yup!" He said smugly, making 'P' pop loudly. He let out purr and crawled to his knees, moving toward me, he placed his hands onto my knees and leaned up, pressing his cold lips against mine.

I moaned at the feeling, my hands moved up to his hair and I ran my fingers through his locks. It was softer then I remember. Letting out a meow as the boy gently pushed me down against my bed, I felt his tongue slid in between my lips.

Miharu pulled away, I stared up at him, gasping for breath. Miharu smirked even wider, he purred and tilted his head to suckle across the skin on my neck.

Gasping, I ran my fingers across his scup again. My body twitched and I whimpered as I felt Miharu's fingers run down my body, they traced my pyjama clothing. I felt his cold fingers run around the buttons before he began to unbutton them. I gasped louder as they touched my hidden skin, they ran across the skin and up to my shoulders, pushing my pyjama shirt off.

The Vampire's fingers ran down the my body, I whimpers at the cold sensations his fingers gave me. They gently ran towards the waist-band of my pyjama pants, his fingers slipped in and then back out before he pulled away.

His green eyes stared down at me, his gaze made me blush. All my blood rushed to my head, I felt dizzy again. Miharu mumbled softly, but I didn't quite catch what he said, I simply nodded my head slowly and gasped when the boy sat up, he tugged off his jacket before he leaned back down and my body jumped when his tongue touched my tainted, black scars. He traced every single one with his cold and wet tongue, he traced up until he reached the small bite mark on my neck, I felt him smile against my skin before sucked tightly on the mark.

My hips arched up, I gasped and tried to catch my breath. I don't understand. Why does simply sucking on that place make my body overwhelm with pleasure? Is it because of the mark, mating mark. The mark that binds us together? My fingers returned to Miharu's hair, digging into his scup.

Miharu grunted in displease, he suddenly nipped at the mark sending shivers of pleasure down my spin. The onyx boy pulled away and smiled, I breathed harshly, my face felt flushed. Looking up at the boy, my hands twitched and I slowly raised my hands, I stopped, hesitated. Miharu tilted his head, he purred softly and gently slid his fingers around my hands, he then guided them towards his cotton, laced shirt "It's okay. Do what you want."

Blushing even brighter at the words, I slipped my fingers under his shirt, breathing softly, I began to tug the shirt up and over Miharu's head. My eyed slid down, I noticed the red spots gone, just milky skin.

Suddenly Miharu smirks, his hands reaches out, he grasped my shoulders and suddenly flipped us over. I gulped as I found myself above the other, who's eye were half lid "Explore your sexually rush..Yoite."

I found myself gasping at those words, I tried to catch my breath. I gulped again and again, staring down at Miharu who rolled his head to the side. Explore my sexually rush? Does he mean I can…explore my desires? I rested myself on his hips, I slid my fingers across his chest and began to slid down to his waist, testing to see I was right and that Miharu did want to me to explore my desires by dipping my fingers in the band of his pants like he does to me.

Suddenly Miharu shift, I quickly pulled away when the boy grabbed my hands "Don't. Yoite. It's okay. Explore me if you want too."

I stared blankly at the boy, I bite my bottom lip before giggling "That sounded…" I mumbled looking to the side. Miharu hummed before smiling and pulled me down, he pressed his lips up against mine.

Moaning, I pulled away slightly and stared at him, I smiled softly and looked to the side in embarrassment. Breathing softly, I turned to look back at the boy and nodded. I breathed in a large breath before leaning down, I pressed my mouth against his, Miharu straight away kissed back, his fingers ran through my hair, I flinched a little and pushed the feeling away as I slipped my own tongue into Miharu's mouth.

His wet mouth is cold and I shivered at the feeling, his tongue pressed back against mine. I pulled away, breathing harshly. I blinked a little and was surprised at the expression Miharu's face, I giggled a little, causing Miharu to pout in confusition "M-Miharu. Y-Your blush is b-blue." I giggled more at the bright blue across his face.

Miharu mumbled, he smiled, his cheeks grow a brighter blue his arms short up and pulled my head down, pressing his mouth up against mine. I bite back another giggle as the boy tugs on my hair.

I pulled away, panting. I looked down at Miharu. Tilting my head, I leaned back down pecked the boy on the lips before moving to his neck and pressing butterfly kisses over the skin, they were sloppy and out of focus. I heard the soft moans from the vampire, it made me shiver at the sounds. I lowered fair down his body until I came to the top of the leather black pants.

Glancing up shyly at Miharu, he nodded his head and gently reached forward, he tugged on the lace around his waist, as soon as the lace was untied, I gulped and slipped my fingers to his waste band and tugged them down his pale legs, I glanced back up and gasped..

Leaning back, I stared wide eye at the black boxes that had been pulled down a little showing the familiar peace of flesh standing up on end. I felt myself grow hotter at the sight, I turned to the side and gulped as I tugged the last piece of clothing down, I heard Miharu moan as the clothing was removed.

Glancing back at the flesh, I blushed deeper and whimpered "M-Miharu..I have t-this sudden u-urge to…to..to.."

Miharu smiled, his blue cheeks flushed "Go ahead." he reached out and suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling it towards his member.

I gasped at the feeling of the cold flesh in my hand, I gulped once more and puffed out my cheeks before I leaned down licked the tip, it didn't really taste of anything.

I heard Miharu moan at the feeling, guessing I was causing him pleasure, I moved closer and twirled my tongue around the tip before I ran my tongue down the base. Every sound Miharu made, made me move faster and fair, I suddenly found myself sucking on the flesh, it was slopping and hard to keep a motion, I found it even more difficult when one of Miharu's hand stroked my the top of my head. He arched his hips and let out a loud gasp, I suddenly felt something cold and wet enter my mouth.

Pulling away, I scrapped my fingers against my lips to have look, I almost gasped as I realized what had happen. Glancing back at Miharu, I jumped as he suddenly sat up and grabbed my hand with the staff on, his other hand grabbed the back of my head and pulled me forward. Our lips clashed together, his tongue slipped into my mouth.

I whined as our tongues mixed together, the gum in my mouth disappeared, some went into Miharu's mouth while the rest went down my throat. I almost gagged at the feeling of it.

We pulled away, Miharu turned his hand licked my fingers clean of the gum before he purred and began to kiss me again. I felt his fingers run down my side and tug on my pyjama pants, he pushed them as far as they could go before he pulled me back on top of him, he used his feet to pull the clothing off.

I shivered as I felt the cold body of the vampire's body press completely up again mine. It was hard to concentrate with the cold feeling running up and down my body. I let out a small cry when the dark head boy began to grind his body up against mine, his right leg curled around my waist.

"Yoite." He whispered, moving his hips. I whimpered and tugged on the blanket underneath us "Your so sensitive."

Blushing deeper, I sighed and sat up when he removed his leg. Miharu sat and looked down, in between my legs. I wondered if he wanted to be in….side me..but I was surprised when Miharu reached out and gently stroked my deformed member.

Even after Miharu had made that place feel good, I still didn't like it. I didn't hate it as much as I did, but I still didn't like being…both…being intersexed. Until most males member that is surrounded with hair, mine is located in between something similar to that of a woman's vigina. My member is right were a woman's clitoris would be. It's so embarrassing and disgusting and that's why I couldn't help but feel jealous of Miharu's parts.

Whining, I felt Miharu lean down and lick it. I gasped and my hips arched when the dark head and sucked the tip, he slowly teased me with his tongue. My fingers gently slipped into the boy's hair and tugged a little.

Suddenly I felt a familiar something deep in the pit of stomach, it twisted and curled up around my stomach. My mouth fell open and I suddenly pulled away, making Miharu look up with a pout.

I panted and ruffled my hair, I suddenly wanted to do something with the boy. Humming, I gently pushed Miharu back down onto his back, I pressed my suddenly dry mouth against his. I whimpered, I gently tugged on Miharu's legs and pulled them up.

Pulling away, I whimpered and blushed brighter "M-Miharu..I want to be…the one.." I muttered, trailing off. I looked to the side and whimpered again, Miharu grasped my burning face causing me to blink and look at him.

"I want you in me."

My eyes widen and I gasped, did I just hear right? Did Miharu just say what I think he said. The future King of Vampires just asked for me to….Flinching as little when Miharu pulled my hips closer to his "Yoite?" He whined, so much like a puppy.

"O-Okay." I mumbled shyly, and shifted my body, I gently tugged on Miharu's legs. I shivered as I felt my member pressed against the hole on the Vampire's backside.

Breathing hard, I glanced down at Miharu who was giving me a pleading look, it was strange because Miharu had always this strong expression. Sucking in a breath, I pushed in, flinching at the feeling around my member. I suddenly felt guilty since my member isn't as big or as long as most members.

I flinched as Miharu suddenly through his legs tightly around my waist, pushing me deeper in. I whimpered at sensation, my hips arched a little as I slowly began to rock my hips. My ears was suddenly filled with moans and meows from the Vampire underneath me.

My fingers dug into the blankets, Miharu kissed, sucked even nipped at my neck and after a while he sucked on the bite mark on my neck coursing the pleasure in my body to increase. I hiccupped and rocked my body more, I felt Miharu's legs tighten around my waist.

I gasped loudly, I tilted my body and whimpered more as I felt a ball form in my pit of my stomach. I clenched my eyes tightly and shuddered a little, the feeling in my stomach grow intense the more I moved my hips, Miharu had suddenly gasped and rocked his own hips desperately against me.

"Yoite." Miharu moaned, I suddenly felt a familiar punch on my neck. My back arched at the feeling and I suddenly felt something realised from within me and at the same time, I felt something splashed up my stomach.

I suddenly lost the feeling in my arms and fell into Miharu's awaiting arms. I gasped as the tight feeling around my waist raised, Miharu's legs fell down against the blankets softly. I panted harshly, my lips curled and tried to catch my breath, my body shuddered again.

"M-Miharu…I guess I d-don't mind being apart of t-the family..!"

Miharu chuckled and hugged me tightly, I felt him bury his face into my locks "Good. Coues I want you to be apart of my family.."

I sighed, my eyes felt heavy. I couldn't keep the smile from my lips. I hummed and snuggled in Miharu's arms.

Why do I feel such love for a person I've only known for more then a week? And yet I can't bear to be apart from him..

I wonder what my life would be like now, that I'm a Vampire King's Mate?

I just know that Miharu isn't going anywhere soon...and neither am I...

_**End**_

_**Finshed**_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading^^ **_

_**I hope you guys like it. The ending is left open in case I want to make more^^ Let me know what you think. **_

_**Okay. SO there will be ANOTHER chapter after this. When I was writing this. I wondered about Shijima meeting Hinata. So I decided to write something like that, only from Hinata's view. It's going to be the part where Rudolph sorts out Tony's bullys. Shijima sorts out Hinata's bullys in an intereseting way. **_

_**Okay, so the help I would like is, where would you guys like it to take place? Should Yoite be vampire by then? Should Hinata and Sakura now about vampires already? Just haven't met one yet XD **_

_**Let me know, okay. **_

_**Please stay tune for my new other storys that will be put up soon! I have an one-short almost done and a brand new idea with a Kitty-Cat Yoite^^ **_

_**Oh and don't forget my other one-short. Go read if you have time^^**_


End file.
